


Like brother, like sister

by The_Irish_Kiwi



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, When Tricia is as much of a useless homo as her brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Irish_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Irish_Kiwi
Summary: Tricia shares more things in common with her brother than she first thought.





	1. She's not her brother...

She was staring again. How could she not? Those beautiful blue eyes, that beautiful smile.. it was like Karen McCormick **WANTED** her to look. Tricia grimaced at herself and looked away. She wasn't like her brother. She wasn't. She'd made out with Ike not even a year back on a dare, and even then, Craig was the _gay_  child. He'd been with Tweek since they were then, and Tricia was sure they'd get married. But Tricia? No, she was the _straight_ one. She liked boys, like her brother. 

But then Karen McCormick had to just waltz into class every morning and leave Tricia a mess. So she ignored, avoided, and stopped looking for so long. From 3rd grade to now, it had been Karen, Tricia, and Ike. The Three Musketeers. It worked for them, they were like the mixture of Stan and Craig's gangs that the school needed. The kid that flipped everyone off, the poor kid, and the Jew. Cartman joked around with that one, when the duo of Karen and Ike became the trio of the three younger kids. Tricia had flipped him off, dragging Karen (who liked like she was either about to cry or square up), and Ike away as Kyle yelled at the fatass. 

Tricia had once thought that the flipping people off was the only thing she and Craig had in common. It was a family trait, but much like her brother, she didn't seem aware of it. It was like reflex, and just like her brother got in trouble for it. Nothing else was the same. She had strawberry blonde hair (like their father, but lighter), he had black (Like Grandma Tucker). She had brown eyes (Like their mother), he had blue eyes (Like their father). He had balls, she didn't, but her metaphorically balls were ten times bigger, ask anyone, she would throw down with him **AND** Tweek to prove that point. 

She remembered seeing Craig smile at Tweek, one of the rare smiles that he put up. She'd punched Ike when the kid had dared suggest that she did the same when it came to Karen. The detention and grounding was probably not worth it, especially at how smug that stupid asshole had looked. She would drop kick him- **SLAM**. The teacher, Mrs Grant, walked into the room, accidentally slamming the door. Karen hopped off Ike's desk, moving back to her desk next to Tricia's. As usually, Tricia ignored the looks Karen sent her way, usually of longing, confusion, and hurt. 

* * *

 

"Tricia, why won't you just talk to me? It's been two weeks. Please, what did I do wrong?" There were tears in those beautiful blue eyes, and Tricia's hand twitched at her side as she longed to reach and wipe them away. "I'll fix whatever I did, but please, this hurts me. I don't know what I did wrong, please tell-" 

Hands gripped at Karen's jacket, and before Karen could tell what was going on, tears spilling onto her cheeks, Tricia had pulled her towards her, hands coming up to cup Karen's cheeks, wiping the tears away, before her eyes found themselves on Karen's lips. After realising what she'd done, where she'd look, cheeks bright red and hot, as Karen just stared at her. Tricia let go, and with her hands having nothing to do, the right one came up and flipped her friend off as Karen's own cheeks turned bright red, eyes wide. 

Across the hall way Ike stared, mouth wide open, "I _knew_ it. Kyle and Kenny owe me ten bucks." Thankfully for Tricia, the only witness to what she had done, aside from herself and Karen.  Down the hall, Craig Tucker looked down to his right, momentarily distracted from his boyfriend and friends for the moment, his eyes never far from his sister now they were at the same school again. 

Both girls stared at each other for a moment, sending Tricia's cheeks even bright. "I-" It was her turn to be grabbed, pushed against her locker and kissed. Her eyes stayed wide open, noticing the way Karen's lashes were gracefully closed against her skin. Her eyes flickered, her heart raced, her cheeks burned, and without thinking- "GET OFF ME!" She pushed, Karen went flying from the strength of the younger girl. Good luck that Ike was there to catch her. 

"I'm not gay." I'm not my brother, I'm not my brother, I'm not my brother, I love him but I'm not like him. "Don't touch me again." She slammed her locker shut, spitting the words out. She walked away, ignoring the way Karen looked up at her, the calls of Kenny asking if Karen was alright. She ignored the looks of students, the way Craig reached for her as she passed him, the way Tweek stared wide eyed at her as Craig called her name... she ignored it all, the only thing in her mind the look on Karen's face when she'd pushed her. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm an asshole dickwad...' She'd been calling Craig that for years, but maybe it was her this whole time. She slammed the door to the bathroom shut behind her. 

 

* * *

 

Her brother came home later than her, Tweek at his tail, his eye black, his lip busted. He offered up only, "You should see the state of McCormick." As Tweek still fussed over her eighteen year old brother. She dropped her mug of hot chocolate, just has her phone buzzed for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Texts, calls, messages.. you name it. From Karen, Ike, Kyle, Kenny, her brother.. she didn't answer any of them. 

Their mother and father were out, doing God knows what, but Tricia couldn't help the squeal of 'Mommy!' as the hot chocolate splashed at her feet and shins, the mug smashing at her feet. 

"Jesus, Trish." Craig reached her first, holding a hand out. She took it, and he helped her step over the mess. Tweek moved quickly to clean up the mess of spilled hot chocolate, as Craig pushed Tricia to sit down in the seat he'd been about to sit in. He moved quickly, grabbing the broom, pulling Tweek out of the way before he cut himself. He swept up the broken mug pieces, as Tweek grabbed him the brush and shovel.

"You fought Kenny?" She asked hesitantly.

"What gave it away? The busted face, or that I said you should see the state of him?" Craig deadpanned, giving Tricia a look that made her feel stupid. She huddled into her jersey, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"D-Doesn't ma-matter. You shouldn't be f-fighting anyway. You promised me!" Tweek scolded, to which Craig frowned.  "He called Tricia a bitch for making Karen cry. I'm not taking that shit."

"But he's right." Tricia's voice stopped the pending argument. The two boys turned to her, and she hid her face in her knees to avoid the questioning look in green-y blue and blue eyes. 

"Tri-" 

"No. I mean it. I am a bitch. I practically encouraged her, she kissed me, and I threw her under the bus." She stood from the chair, "I'm going to go.. I don't know." She stated with a sigh, before making her way up the stairs to her bedroom, throwing herself onto her bed. Tears fell even as she willed them not to. 

Footsteps came up the stairs- not hesitant enough to be Tweek's- and her door was pushed open, with her brother shutting it behind him. 

"I'm not gay. I'm just an asshole." Her bed dipped at her confession. 

"Sure, kid. Whatever you say. You still gotta fix this. You know how South Park is. You know what happened with me and Tweek." His nasally voice, and the tone it carried, had her turning around on her bed, rolling onto her back. She sighed again. "I know.." 

"You know there's nothing wrong-" "I KNOW!" It was Craig's turn to sigh. 

"Alright, storytime. I didn't know I was gay until.. well a few months into my relationship with Tweek. I thought it just wasn't me. My friends tried to tell me, got the Asian girls hooked on the idea. I did gay shit, said gay shit.. Token and Clyde knew before I did. Tweek figured himself out during the shit storm of that Yaoi thing, and all because I believed in him. And it took... me longer." The raven haired boy scoffed, rolling his eyes upwards. "I was an idiot. My stomach would flutter every time I held his hand, and I still brushed it off. Then.. I started noticing things the way  did before we got together." Tricia looked up at her brother, almost a replica of the way he'd looked at their father years ago. "His eyes, they're not green, but they're not blue, but they're like the galaxy. I don't even need to go to space when I'm looking into them. The stars are in his eyes. His smile was as bright as anything, and his laugh...The way he would pet Stripe #3, or use that baby talk on him.. and then he got me Stripe #4, and I think, it was me letting him in that let me see just what he does to me. It wouldn't have been possible if Dad hadn't told me, 'I like gay Craig. Being gay is okay.' Sure, he gave me some money too, like thanks, but still.. I swore to Tweek for months I wasn't gay. I wasn't like him, gender did matter to me. I call myself gay all the time now.. sure I still don't know what's going on there, but damn does Tweek-" 

"Don't go there. I still want to keep my pure image of your relationship." Tricia interrupted, face screwed up at the mere thought. "You're totally the fucking bottom." Silence greeted her before Craig cleared his throat. "All I'm saying.. it's okay. It's not a one way street. But don't get mad at Karen. Fuck, I kicked Kenny's ass for trying to kick my ass for you making Karen cry.  Fix it. I don't care how, but.." He reached into his pocket. "Don't do what I did and hurt Karen like I did Tweek." He handed her the folded paper, and she unfolded it. It revealed a picture someone had drawn of Karen kissing her. Oh god, Yuri had started. "It'll fuel it more." He stood to leave. "But then again, what do I know? If I hadn't been an idiot, maybe I wouldn't have fallen in love with that dork. Speaking of, I've got a boy to kiss." Tricia snorted, as Craig left her room.

She stared down at the drawing, before sighing. Maybe she was more like her brother than she thought, because the sight of that.. wasn't so bad. It didn't matter if she didn't fix this. She reached into her pocket, grabbed her phone, and sent a text to Karen.

To: Hun Bun McCormick <3

' **I'm an asshole. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry Karen. I wasn't thinking and I just.. Meet me at Stark's Pond tomorrow? Please?'**

Craig was ten when he figured out his gayness... Tricia was fourteen and was still an asshole about her closet.  Maybe she just had to admit it to herself first. 


	2. Rachel Donovan Spits Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tricia was a bitch. Now she needs to make things right. But first... A heart to heart with a Brovfloski and a Donovan, and then she gets sent to the principal's office for doing what comes natural to her.

As Tricia waited for Karen to reply, she flipped through the messages she'd received since the incident. The ones from Kenny McCormick were mostly him calling her an asshole for what she did, and Tricia couldn't blame him. Others from Craig asking where she was, and then one from Tweek letting her know that if she wanted to talk he was there. A few others were from Ike, calling her a 'butt-hole of the highest order', and telling her to fix what she did because it was a dick move. The rest? From Karen. All in one way or another apologising for what she did, and that if Karen had made her uncomfortable she would leave her be.

Tricia Tucker was many things. Homophobe, was not one of them. Friend of Karen McCormick? That was one of them. For years now, it had been her, Karen, and Ike against the world. When Tricia had had her confusion time, as she'd dubbed it, she'd run straight back to hanging out with Rachel Donovan. Their brothers were best friends, yet the two girls were not. They were friends, sure, but they didn't click the way their brothers did. They knew the extent of their friendship, and that was just fine with them. But Rachel's friends weren't the friends that Tricia had wanted to hang out with. She didn't want to hang out with them at all, the entire time she'd craved talking to Karen about things, Karen's hugs, even Ike's stupid jokes.

_Could I...?_   _No._

* * *

 

The next morning rolled around quicker than Tricia wanted it to. Still, she got up, brushed her strawberry blonde hair, brushed her teeth, got dressed. Did everything she had to do, before walking with Craig and Tweek to school. She walked a few feet behind them, eyes glaring at the way Craig swung their hands. It was the same sickly sweet motion that Tweek had done years earlier when Craig had had his braces taken out. And it had made her stomach flip. Not because it was cute, or she liked Tweek or anything. It was because, at ten years old, she'd wanted someone to hold her hand like that. Out of instinct the day after seeing that, she'd just.. grabbed Karen's hand, and Karen had swung them in a similar manner. Now that Tricia thought about it, whilst growing up with Craig and Tweek around, she'd craved wanting a love like theirs. Now that she is an (almost) grown girl, at fourteen, she doesn't anymore. She wants her own love. 

But thoughts like that are pushed away as guilt flares in her belly again, looking up at the school, and seeing Ike perched on one of the stone railings leading up the stairs. "Tucker!" He calls, receiving a so called Bird from both Tuckers, as the elder passes with his boyfriend, and the younger stops near Ike. "Brovfloski." She nods her head at him, biting the inside of her cheek, sighing. 

"How upset was she?" The girl finally asked, gripping the straps of her blue backpack.  
Ike shrugged. "Enough that she was crying last night. She called me, trying to ask how to make it better with you. I didn't know what to tell her." The lanky boy swung his legs, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.   
"Shit." Tricia slumped, biting her lip hard enough to make it bleed.   
"Hey dude, enough of that...." It was the Jewish boy's turn to sigh. "You shouldn't have done that." He held up a hand to stop Tricia from interrupting. "You are an asshole. I should tell you to suck my balls.. but you're my friend. One of my best friends." He jumped down, beginning to walk to class. Tricia followed suit, letting her thoughts collect as Ike continued. "But so's Karen... I'm not gonna lie, I was torn between punching you or not." 

"I kinda wish you had," Tricia replied, as Ike opened and held the door of their History class. She entered it, hands in her pockets, as she took her seat, dropping her bag down as Ike took his seat next to her. 

"Point is.. you know what Karen.. well likes, and you gave her the go ahead signal. I was watching. And when she did.. you pushed her like you didn't know her. She loves you too much to try anything without you giving a sign of anything, to risk losing you. Be gentle with her Trish." 

Tricia went to respond, a simple 'What?' almost falling from her lips as their history teacher walked into the class, with the bell ringing. 

"Okay Class, goodmorning, settle please." 

_Would it be so bad?_

 

* * *

Tricia had once thought she had the biggest crush on their history teacher. But as lunch rolled round later that day, and she sat with Rachel Donovan and her friends, she came to the conclusion... that she liked the idea of her, but he did nothing for her. She glanced to her left, staring at Rachel for a second before coming to the conclusion, she liked Rachel's face more than she did her history teacher. Not that that was to be a surprise, Rachel Donovan was pretty hot if Tricia said so herself. 

' _What the fuck?_ ' She thought, blinking to herself. Calling another female hot whilst being a female wasn't gay, but the way that Tricia had thought it.. felt.. gay. "Oh god." Tricia muttered, staring wide eyed at the table. Rachel looked at her confused, as the other two girls whispered to each other. 

"You okay?" Rachel asked, pushing her dark hair over her shoulder, and reaching to pet Tricia on the shoulder. 

"You're _hot_." Tricia said, mortified at herself, especially at the way Rachel grinned at her, and the way her two friends- were their names Molly and Sarah? Tricia was never bothered enough to remember... or was it Sally and Mariah? Yeah, Sally and Mariah. That was it.- had stopped, staring at her with looks she couldn't see from the corner of her eye. 

Rachel snorted a little giggle. "Thanks. I'll take that compliment. Always knew you were gay for me." She was probably the coolest kid in school. Didn't care who you were, if you paid her a compliment, she took that shit, and sprinkled out on you. She made friends with almost everyone. 

"If I had to pick a chick." Tricia threw out, feeling her cheeks heat up as Rachel continued eating, and Sally and Mariah shared looks of disgust. 

"That's gross." Sally muttered, picking at her sandwich. Mariah just shrugged, continuing to eat as if she didn't really give a damn. 

"Nothing wrong with gay." Rachel stated, before Tricia could say anything. "Besides. Gay is the best kind of compliment to get. From a lesbian, bi girl, pan girl, transgirl- any kinda girl, I love compliments from them. Best compliments in the world. Shut your whore mouth, Sally." With that, Rachel threw a fry at the girl. Stunned to silence, the other red head stood, and strode off to sit at another table.

Mariah's green eyes were wide, not that Tricia was any different, as the brunette peered between the red head that strode off, and Rachel.

"You got something to say?" Rachel asked, raising her eyebrows. Mariah shook her head. "Not really." Before she continued eating.

"Look, I saw what happened with you and Karen- don't interrupt me, what do you think this is,fucking Dr. Phil?" Rachel paused putting more food in her mouth. "Cash me ousside and all that crap, dumb bitch. Anyway, I'm not blind girlie. Two weeks you spent hanging out with me? It was Karen this, Karen that, the colour of Karen's eyes, her sweet smile.. I think you're more like your brother than you let on." 

Tricia's cheeks flushed again, looking downcast. "I don't know..." 

Rachel rolled her dark eyes. "Bish, I know what I'm talking about. You need to fix things with your girl, and girlfriend her up," Tricia's cheeks flushed further. "Else, I'm gonna have to do it." The smaller of the two girls snapped her head towards the taller, eyes narrowed with almost a growl leaving Rachel laughing. "There it is sweetheart." 

Tricia's stomach flipped, and she turned away, feeling heat rise to her ears as Rachel snorted. "That's cute." The elder girl said after a moment. "If only you weren't lost in Karen's beautiful eyes." 

_I'm not sure I'd mind anymore If I was._

* * *

Tricia sat anxiously through all of English, never quite meeting Karen's eyes, or Ike's. It started fifteen minutes into the lesson though. Balls of paper being thrown at Karen, and... judging from the way she'd reacted, it had been happening in other classes. Tricia's head turned back, and she flipped off at least half the class from the side it was coming from. She turned back to face the front, and twenty minutes later, from the corner of her eye, she saw a blonde girl throw another ball of paper at Karen. 

Tricia clenched her fists, and it was the moment she saw Karen screw up her face in the tell tale sign she was trying not to cry or draw attention to anything, that Tricia snapped. She always did when anyone was a dick to Karen. How many kids had she beat up for daring say a bad word about Karen (or Ike, or Rachel, or her brother and Tweek, but still). She stood from her chair, and moved across the room harshly tugging on the blonde's hair. This was... fuck Tricia didn't know. Amanda, or Leah, or something. Her hand fisted itself in her hair, as Mrs Grant turned around, hand on her hip at the sound of the other girl let out. The class paused, and a pin drop could be heard as all turned towards the sight. 

"Miss Tuck-" 

"You're gonna say sorry." She tugged again, pointing towards Karen. The blonde let out a noise, tears springing to her eyes. "You're gonna say sorry, and you're not gonna bother her again, you hear me?" briefly, she heard a 'that's my girl', and almost rolled her eyes at the sound of Ike. 

 "I'M SORRY!" Tricia let go, walking back to her seat, and picking up her bag. 

"Miss Tucker,-" Mrs Grant tried again, but Tricia flipped her off. 

"I know. Principal's office." And that's where Tricia went, plopping herself at the end of the seat, across from Kenny McCormick. 

"Tucker." 

"McCormick." 

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rachel Donovan tells it like it is. Who's... not really an oc. It's mentioned Clyde has a sister, so I took liberties, but the idea of her doesn't belong to me, it still belongs to Matt and Trey and all the other dudes and dudettes at South Park, because the idea of her is canon. Just nothing else about her.  
> So... heart to heart?

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of doing a second chapter, more Karen/Tricia a bit of Creek... I don't know yet really.


End file.
